Elements of Their Own
by M14Mouse
Summary: How did Vida, Chip, Xander, and Madison become friends? Well, it all started with a fight and ended...with a promise.
1. Rules of Superheroes

Elements of Their Own

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: How did four wildly different people become friends? Well, it all started with a trip….

Quick A/N: Vida and Chip are both seven.

((Vida's Pov))

I was swinging my legs angrily. It was no fair. That boy should be here and not me. I was just protecting Maddie. That's all. There is this weird boy was sitting two chairs down from me. He was wearing a superhero costume with a cape. I heard about him. I just can't remember his name. Most of the other kids seem to pick on him. He didn't mind at all. He would continue to play by himself. Sometimes, I want to stop them but I had to protect Maddie. Mommy told me too. I look around before sliding next to the strange boy.

"Why are you wearing a cape?" I asked.

"I am a superhero." The boy said proudly.

"But if you are a superhero, why are you in school?" I said and then the boy frowned for a moment.

"Mommy makes me go to school." The boy said.

"That is okay. Mommy makes me go to the school too. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I interrupt Mr. Henson's class…but he was so boring. We keep doing the same thing over again. Just I wanted to make things exciting again. What did you do?" The boy said.

"A boy was picking on my sister and I had to beat him up." I said. The boy just looked me for a moment. I didn't have that many friends because they're afraid I'd beat them up.

Maybe, this strange boy thought the same thing. His eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face.

"You are a superhero, too!" The boy said with a big smile.

"What?" I asked.

"You protect your sister from the bad guys. That makes you a superhero." The boy said.

"Really?" I said with a smile and giggle. This strange boy just called me a superhero. No one told me that I was a superhero before. Most people tell me that I am a bad girl. I sort of like being called a superhero.

"Yup…You are Superhero…urgh…what is your name?" The boy said.

"My name is Vida but I like V better." I said.

"Well, Superhero V. My name is Superhero Chip. Can you keep a secret? My secret name is Charlie Thorn. But only Mommy and Daddy call me that name." Chip said.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret." I said.

"Good. That is the first rule of being a superhero." He said.

"There are rules?" I said. I didn't know superhero had rules.

"Yup…First rule is to always keep your real name a secret. Second rule is to protect anyone that needs your help." He said happily.

"But what if they don't want your help?" I said.

"Well…at least, you offer!" He said with a smile.

"Oh…what is the next rule?" I said.

"Uhh…Fourth rule…uhh…my mom says to eat my veggies. Blah…that is stupid superhero rule." He said with a sigh.

"Blah…my mom has the same rule. Green beans are so nasty." I said as my face made a funny look

"Blah…I hate collie greens." He said with a face.

"Eww…" We said at the same time. We looked at each other and started to laugh. Once we stop laughing, he started to talk again.

"Mom always makes me clean my room too. She says superheroes must keep their room clean. So, they can find their super weapons. I don't believe her because I know my water gun is always under my bed." He says.

"My dad is same way! He won't me go out in play until my room is clean. He won't let me stuff anything in the closet or under the bed!" I said.

"Mom and Dads are sneaky like that. They know all of our hiding places." He said with a pout.

"It is no fair." I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

She shifted uncomfortable in her chair. It was strange. She didn't like silence but with Chip, it was okay.

"Is there another rule?" I asked.

"Yup…it is the most important rule of all! Superheroes must be friends!" He said. But he looked down for a moment and he looked sad.

"But only…if you want too." He said softly.

My eyes widen slightly. He wanted to be my friend. It wasn't because mom and dad made him. It wasn't because Maddie was there either. He wanted to be my friend just because…

"Of course, I want to be your friend…even if you are a bit weird." I said.

"Mom says being weird is good. Guess what? You are my friend to…forever and forever until the sun go boom!" He said with a grin. He waved his arms around happily. I giggled to myself as I watched my friend.

"Vida…" Her dad's voice called out to her. I turned around to see my daddy standing there.

"Hey, daddy." She said as she looked over at her new friend. He looked over at her daddy carefully.

"What did you do this time, Vida?" Her daddy said with a sigh.

"Someone was picking on Maddie, daddy! I couldn't stay there and do nothing! Mommy wouldn't like it!" I said loudly. Her daddy looked sad for a moment.

"Mr. V's daddy…uhh….I don't know what happened…but but….Vida was being a superhero...and protecting her sister." He said. She beamed at her friend. She couldn't believe that he was standing up for her.

"And you are?" Her daddy said. He almost looked amused by Chip.

"I am Chip, Mr. V's daddy. I am Vida's friend." Chip said with a big grin.

"I see…" Her daddy said with a smile. I could see daddy liked Chip.

"Mr. Rocca…the principal will see you now." The secretary said as she opened the door.

"Come on, V. Let's get this straight out. It is nice to meet you, Chip." Daddy said. Chip leaned over and whisper into my ear.

"I can help you get out, V. I know how to work a fire thingys. That will give you time to escape." Chip said in a matter fact tone. She giggled to herself.

"No worries, Chip. I will be fine. Seeya soon, right?" I said.

"Of course, I will be right here." Chip said as a grin.

Next Chapter: When Two Become Three

A/N: If you recall this, yes, it is from the first chapter of Bare Threads. I just decide to expand it…damn, editing….that is where the plot bunny came from! . Anyway, Maddie's chapter is next. Read and Review if you wish.


	2. When Two Become Three

Elements of Their Own

By: M14Mouse

Summary: How did four wildly different people become friends? Well, it all started with an incident on the playground….

Madison didn't want to say it out loud. It wouldn't be like her but she was jealous. For the longest time, her sister was hers. Vida didn't have any friends. Her sister always seemed to be mad at someone….a teacher….a boy on the playground…mommy and daddy. But her sister was never angry with her. No, she would always protect her. Even if they like to do different things, she would always play with her. She was too shy to make friends. Now that has changed. This boy has taken her sister's attention away from her.

The boy's name was Chip Thorn.

She didn't understand why her sister liked him. He was so different from her. He liked to fight dragons and got on crazy adventures. Her sister like the juggle gym and the merry go around. Every time, Chip showed up, Vida's face would light up. She would think the minute that her sister would get angry. Chip would run away like all of the kids would try to be friends with her. Strange enough, the boy would never run away. He would sit there and….cheer her up.

She wanted to hate him. She wanted to say mean things about him. She wanted him to go away. She really couldn't. He was so nice to her. He would share cookies with her or tried to get her play games with them during recess. She would always say that she wanted to read her book or just play on the swings. But it is becoming harder and harder to say no. She wanted so badly to join them and play with them.

She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

She sighed as she waited for her sister by the playground. A few moments later, she could see Chip running toward her.

"Hey…Hey…Maddie…Vida got into trouble. She has to stay in with Miss Lovelorn." Chip said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh…Thanks for telling me." She said as she shifted uncomfortable. She turned away for a moment.

"Hey, Maddie...would you like to play with me?" He said.

"No…I think I would rather read." She said softly.

"Oh…what are you reading?" He asked.

"OH…I am reading Charlie and The Chocolate Factory." She said.

"Oh…did you know there is a sequel. It is really good." He said with a grin.

"Really? What is it called?" She said.

"It is called Charlie and The Great Glass Elevator. He goes through this glass roof and then goes into space! Opps…You haven't read the end yet. I won't tell the end!" He said as he zipped his lips.

She couldn't help it but she was starting to laugh.

"Have you read James and The Giant Peach?" He asked.

"Nope…I saw the movie." She said.

"The movie is great…but the book is a million times better!" He said as he waved his hands around.

"Really? Can I borrow it?" She said.

"Of course!" He said.

"Have…Have you ever read A Wrinkle in Time?" She asked.

"No…What is it about?" He asked.

"Three kids travel from planet to planet to find their father. Well, two of the kids are trying to find their dad but they bring their friend along. It is a great book! You will love it." She said happily.

"How about we traded books!" He said.

"That will neat! I would like that." She said.

Then it was quiet and she started to look around.

"How about we go on the swings?" He said.

"But I thought you don't like swings." She said.

"I love swings…who said that I didn't like swings?" He said in surprised.

"Well, I never see you on them." She said. He shook his head no.

"The other kids would kind of pull on my cape when I swing. I hurt my head a lot when they do that. So, my mommy said that I should play my adventures some where else." He said.

"Sometimes, Billy will push me off the swings. I would get bruises on my knees and my butt is really sore. Vida usually comes and beat him up." She said.

"Billy is a big mean head and when I become a knight…I am going to teach him a lesson!" He said proudly.

"But…knights aren't supposed to start fights?" She said.

"But this is different, Maddie. I am stopping the bad guy." He said.

"Oh…I guess that is okay. If you are the knight…what would V and I be?" She said.

"V would be the protector. You would be…hmm…" He said as he seemed to be thinking.

"Yes?" She said. He will probably call her a princess. That is what mommy and daddy call her. She didn't like the name very much but they like to call her that.

"You would be the wizard." He said finally.

"A wizard?" She said in surprise.

"Yup…A wizard would read ton of stuff and help out the good guys!" He said with a big smile.

"But I thought guys are wizards." She said.

"You are special. You are a girl wizard." He said.

She felt her cheeks turn red. Why was her face turning red?

"Come on, Maddie! The swings are free!" He said as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her toward the swings.

He let go her hand the moment they made it to the swings. She took a seat on the swing and then Chip took a seat in another swing next to her. She started to swing her legs to get started.

"You know swinging is like riding a dragon." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yup…a dragon is so big…you can't control it. So, you go up and down. You suppose to be scared….but you aren't. It is like a rollercoaster ride! A really fun one!" He said.

"I think swinging is like swimming but you are swimming the air." She said.

"Wow…I don't know how to swim yet. Mommy and daddy haven't taught me yet. Mommy said this summer…they are going to teach me. She said soon or later…I am going to draw to water like a magnet. I wonder what that means." He said.

"You love swimming! It is better than swinging!" She said.

"Wow…I can't wait! What are you going to do this summer? V says you go to the mountains but she doesn't seem happy about it." He said.

"Because Cousin Kenny is always messing with her." She said.

"Wow…I thought no one mess with V." He said.

"He is older than us. He is 13!" She said.

"Wow…he is old. I have a lot of cousins, aunts, uncles, nephews, and nieces…and we have so much fun together! Before we go back to school, we have this huge party and we eat a lot of good food. We play a lot of games. It is great! Maybe, one year…I can take you and V." He said.

"I would like that." She said.

It was quiet again…but she didn't mind. She was looking up into the sky and then the sound of a bell rang out.

"Ahh…we have to back inside." He said sadly.

"I know…I was having fun too." She said as she stopped the swing. She turned to see him stopping his swing as well.

"I bring the book tomorrow, okay? Maybe, V doesn't get in trouble, we can go on an adventure!" He said.

"We?" She said.

"Yup…you, me, and Vida…three friends going out an amazing adventure." He said.

"We are friends?" She asked softly. She was smiling to herself. She never really said that he was her friend before. She made up her mind right now. He was her friend too.

"OF course….why wouldn't we be?" He asked in confusion.

"No reason. No reason at all!" She said as she threw her arms around him and walked toward the door.

End of Two Becomes Three

A/N: Damn it…So cute. Anyway, Xander's part will divide into three parts. Anyway, I thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. As always, Read and review if you wish.


	3. My Bad Day is My Good Day

Elements of Their Own: My Bad Day is A Good Day

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: How did four wildly different people become friends? Well, it all started with an incident on a bathroom….

((Xander's POV))

I could still hear them laughing as they walked away. I thought that transferring to a new school would help me make new friends. No, it is just as bad. I tried to wipe my tears but my arm was stuck. Stupid…Stupid Xander. You should have known better. Now, I stuck in the air vent between the boys and girls bathroom. My mom was going to make my favorite dinner and I am going to miss it. After dinner, I was going to practice on my skateboard. I am going to have to sleep in this dusty old air vent. When someone does find me, I am going to be so much trouble.

I just want to go home.

"Hey? Why are you in there?" A voice said from behind me. I tried to turn my head to the voice. A pair of blue eyes was staring at me curiously. This is so embarrassing.

"I am perfectly fine where I am." I said as I tried to wiggle out of the vent again. I didn't want this strange boy to help me. The superhero geek and his stupid friends were the odd balls of the school. If the guys find out that he got me out of here, I would never hear the end of it.

"Okay." The strange boy said before he disappeared from sight. I cannot believe he just left me. I almost wanted to shout come back. I just couldn't. I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eye. I felt something crawled up my leg and grab my book bag. What in the world? I turn back to see the boy trying to remove the straps on my book bag. I felt like such a dummy for leaving it on. I was in a rush and wasn't thinking. Now, I am paying for it.

"Okay, you move forward and I am going to pull back. On the count of three, 1…2…3!" The boy said as I pulled myself forward. I felt my book bag slip off me and I heard a loud crash on the floor.

Wow, it works. I am free. I slipped out of the vent and landed on the floor. Urgh…I am covered in dust. I turned around to the boy on the ground.

"Well, this doesn't mean anything but thanks, mate." I said. He shrugged.

"It is nothing. Any superhero would do it." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But you aren't a superhero." I said.

"I would like to be. You get cool super powers and neat costumes. Most of all, you get to help people." He said.

"Don't you care if you get made fun of by the other guys?" I ask.

"Why would I care about them? They aren't my friends." He said as he got up from the floor. He handed back my book bag and he walked over to his stuff. How in the world am I supposed argue against that?

"It would make school easier for you." I said. Chip looked over his shoulder at me for a moment.

"Being a superhero isn't easy. Then again…life isn't easy either." He said.

It took me a moment to recover. Did Chip Thorn say something wise? I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

"Are you okay? You look like you ate a raw fish." He said.

"No…Ewww….why would I eat raw fish, mate?" I said.

"I don't know but my uncle does. He loves it. I think I would rather eat a bug." He said as he made a face.

"Both are disgusting!" I said.

"Tell me about it. V dares me to eat a bug once. It was so yucky. I got her back. I made her wear pink! She hates pink!" He said.

"Really? I didn't know that." I said as I storage away that knowledge when I need it.

"Yup…Billy dare you get into the vent, didn't he?" He said.

"Yes…sort of." I said.

"Don't feel bad. I did the same thing expect it was a tree. Billy dares me to see if I could really fly. I broke my arm." He said.

"Ouch." I said.

"Yup but I got this really neat cast. Bad thing was I couldn't climb trees for two months. V has fallen for his dares. So, have Maddie!" He said with a grin.

"Okay…" I said. He nods his head happily before he started to look under the sinks for something.

"Uhh…did you lose something?" I asked.

"I lost my Spiderman comic book. I thought I may be I have left it here." He said. Chip scratched his head for a moment.

"Well, I didn't see it here. Sorry, mate." I said.

"I must have left in the art room. No worries. I will get it tomorrow." He said as he walked back over to his stuff. I realized he was about to leave. For reason, I didn't want that to happen.

"I like the X-Men, you know. My favorite is Wolverine. Did you read the last issue?" I said.

"Of course, my mom and me are big fans too. My favorite is Nightcrawler. Wham BAM! Zoom…Poof! I like Storm too. She can fly…I bet you can see a lot of things from there." He said as he waved his arms around. I couldn't help but laugh on at his energy.

"You know you sound different." He said as he tilted his head.

"Really?" I said. I hated my accent. Everyone always make fun of it. I have been learning how to hide it. I know it hasn't been working. The guys seemed to make fun of me even more.

"You sound better this way. When you are with the guys, you sound like a choking frog." He said.

"What?" I said as my mouth dropped. Wow…no one had said this before to me.

"It kind of reminds me of James Bond." He said thoughtfully.

"Who?" I said.

"You never heard of James Bond? Wow…. He is like this super secret agent that save the world! He has all of these cool toys and everything! You would love it! My uncle is a huge fan. He has all of the movies! You need come over sometimes and see them." He said happily.

"I would like that." I said. He just beamed happily at me. For reason, I smiled back.

"Oh! I have to go. V and Maddie are waiting for me! Bye-Bye, Xander." Chip said he looked at his watch. He grabbed his book bag and ran out of the bathroom.

For a brief moment, I felt terrible lonely. It almost wished that I could follow him. A minute later, Chip's head popped back into the bathroom.

"What is your number?" He asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"I call you when you can come over to my house." He said. He gave me a look that reminded me of Vida. Gee…I would have hated to see how they are together.

"Sure…Hold on." I said as I write down my number on a loose piece of paper in my pocket.

"Great! Bye, Xander! I call you soon, I promise!" He said as I gave him the piece of paper.

"Bye, Chip." I said as I watched him leave.

I was alone again…but I wasn't. For some reason, I felt like I had a real friend.

End of My Bad Day is My Good Day

Next Chapter; The Social Experiment((Madison's POV))

A/N: I am enjoying this story way too much. I thank everyone for the support. Read and Review if you wish.


	4. The Social Experiment

Elements of Their Own: The Social Experiment

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: How did four wildly different people become friends? Well, it all started with a social studies project….

Madison looked at her watch as she waited outside of the library. Xander was ten minutes late. They really needed to start this social studies project because it was due next week. She didn't know why she agreed to work with him. Maybe, it was to see if Chip was really right about Xander. She only shared one class with him and he is always flirting with some of the other girls. He doesn't take his work seriously either. Somehow or another, he passed and was still there.

"Madison! Hey, Madison!"

She turned around to see Xander running toward her. He panted softly as he stopped in front of her.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm late. Mrs. Hanson kept me after class," He said with a smile.

She smiled back a little.

"That is okay."

"Good…Shall we get start?"

She nodded her head before she opened the door to the library. Quickly, they found themselves a table and took a seat.

"Okay…have any ideas for the country we have to pick? I was thinking New Zealand." She said as she opened her notebook.

"No way. If we going to do a country down under…it is Australia," He said.

She bit her lower lip. She really didn't want to fight over something silly as that.

"Okay…Fine. I see if I can grab some books. Think you can do the internet to get some information?" She said as she grabbed her notebook.

He frowned a little.

"Sure thing." He said as he got up from the table.

She watched him leave and sighed softly.

She knew working with Xander was a bad idea.

-MFMF-

After thirty minutes, she dragged some books and set them down on the table. Xander was already there. He look liked he was flipping through some print outs. She took a seat again.

"Did you find anything interesting?" She said.

He looked up at her.

"We should do the coral reefs. That would great. Get a box and stick some coral and some paper fishes. We are done."

"This is a joint project, Xander. I'm not going to turn a box with some…paper fishes! Beside that isn't on the land."

"Yes, it is."

"Miss Goffman isn't going to by that."

He sighed.

"Fine…Mount Kosciusko then." He said as he waved his hand.

"What?" She said in confusion.

"It's Australia's largest mountain. My dad took me there once. Not to climb it…Just walk around the base. Quite pretty. I got a huge rock at home from the mountain too."

"Wow…I would like to do that. Well…film it. But I would love to film the people climbing it." She said happily.

"Really?"

"Yup…Landscapes are pretty and all. But people really tell the story."

"Really?"

"Yup…See that guy over there," She said as she pointed toward a guy at one of the table.

"Every time he comes in and always goes to the sports section in the paper. When his favorite team loses, he grumbles to himself. When his team wins, he rubs his bread and smiles really wide."

"Whoa…."

"The librarian likes to twist her cup twice before taking a sip."

"Whoa…do you watch everyone? Isn't that a little stalkish?" He said as he scratched his head.

"Well…That is how I see it through my camera. A director has to notice that type of things," She said uncomfortable.

"A director? At least, you have a goal. No clue what I am going to be."

"Well, what do you want to be?"

"Well...sometimes, I want to be a skateboarder…because you know I love that sport, mate. Sometimes, I want to be a modeling agent. You know…scout out the girls. Sometimes, I just want to relax…" He said with a grin.

She chuckled softly.

"Well…I am sure you will be good at whatever you do. But I don't think you would be a good agent. How many times have you tuned out Miss Goffman?"

"Enough times…but she is so boring."

"You also do it to Sherri and Diana."

"I do not!"

She laughed softly.

"Your eyes start to glaze over and you always start looking at the clock."

"I so do…You know…I kind of do, don't I?" He said as he thought about it for a moment.

She and Xander laughed. Quickly, she stopped when the librarian looked at her. She looked over at Xander trying not to laugh some more.

"We should get back to the project. Let's me see the stuff you printed out…" She said as she leaned over the table and grabbed the paper. She stared at the paper for a moment. This was all skateboarding stuff.

"Xander!"

He smiled sheepish at her.

"Sorry, Maddie. I really didn't think I need to research my own country."

"Well…you could have told me!"

"Sorry, mate." He said as he waved his hands in front of him.

She tried to scowl at him…until a wonderful idea popped into her head. Slowly, a smile appeared on her face.

"Uh oh…why are you smiling like that? You aren't going to do something evil, right?"

She smiled innocently.

"Oh no…I wouldn't want to do that to the star of the show."

"What?" He said in confusion.

"I have the greatest idea for our project. See…this is what we are going to do…."

End to The Social Experiment.

Next Chapter: Now that is Up for Debate

A/N: :Collapses.: XX Maddie kills me every time. She is the only character in MF that I have trouble writing. But…I got it done! Sorry for such a long wait. Oh….Just for you guys to know. Elements won two What A Character awards: 1st place for best MF fic and 2nd for best Short Form Story. Whoa! Anyway, I thank everyone for their reviews. And always read and review if you wish.


	5. Now That is Up For Debate

Elements of Their Own: That is Up For Debate

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: How did four wildly different people become friends? Well, it all started with a video….

"This must most ridiculous thing I have ever seen," Vida said as she watched.

"Come on…I think it is neat!" Chip said as he dumped the soap flakes on top of Xander's head.

"HEY!" Xander said as he wiped the soap from his head.

"Xander…stop wiping them off. You suppose to be a climber," Maddie said as she moved away from the camera.

"It doesn't snow that much!"

"How do you know? You said you been to the base!" She said in annoyance.

"Well..uhhh…"

"Vida, stop messing with him," Her sister said.

She folded her arms across her chest.

"Since when you two were friends!"

Maddie sighed softly as she pulled to her to the side.

"What is wrong, sis?"

"I don't trust him, Maddie. He has been a jerk to us for months. Now, you and Chip are all buddy buddy with him," She said angrily.

"He isn't so bad once you get to know him," Maddie said as she looked at the boys throwing soap flakes at each other.

"You guys…stop it! OR we won't have any soap flakes left," Maddie said before she turned back around to her.

"Give him a chance…okay?"

She groaned to herself as Maddie walked away. Give that jerk a chance. HA! Never.

She sat back down in the chair and watched Maddie do another take as she would call it. This was the most stupid idea she has ever seen. Who would believe that is a mountain or Xander is a climber? Chip and Xander sooo couldn't build anything if they tried.

"Mt. Kosciuszko is the tallest mountain in Australia. The peak is usually covered in snow during the winter and spring months. That never stops the skiers from coming due the snow poles and the guide up to the summit during the winter. As mountains go, it is pretty easy. You can even walk to the top with the help of chain rail…but me? I am taking the hard way up….a good old fashion mountain climb…" Xander said as he tried to climb the fake mountain.

"And cut! Good work, Xander," Maddie said.

"Thanks," He said with a grin.

"I thought it was terrible." She said as she folded her arms.

Maddie glanced over at her.

"How about a break? Snacks anyone?" Chip said as he jumped down from the chair.

"Good idea. A coke would do, mate," Xander said.

"V?"

"Gimme those pack of cheese crackers in the cabinet." She said as she stared at Xander.

"Okay…urgh…come on, Maddie…you've to help me," Chip said as he dragged her sis with him into the house.

Xander watched them go then stared at her.

"Don't stare at me," She said with a snap in her voice.

"Can't help it…you're staring at me."

"Because I don't like you."

"Always honest I see. Why don't you like me?"

"Because you're a jerk."

He sighed softly.

"Look…I know, I wasn't the best person when we first met."

"You were a jerk."

"Yes…I was a jerk. A big one…but I'm not that person anymore,"

"Really now…you are a type of guy who follows the beat that everyone else follows," She said angrily.

"What?!" Xander said in confusion.

"How many times did Jessica smile sweetly at you to make you trip Maddie when she got up from her chair? Or Billy poked you to pull on Chip's cape and nearly choking him."

He looked in shame.

"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't know them at the time! Maddie may be shy...but she is a great person. She listens what I have to say. Chip is a weird kid brother that I always wanted."

"What happened when the popular kids ask you back?" She said.

"I'm not going to lie, V. I'm going to talk to them.."

"I knew!"

"But…I know who my friends, mate. That is what important," He said seriously. She stared at him for a moment. This guy was such an idiot…and she has no clue what to think of Xander Bly.

"Hmm….." She said.

"Well, I was hoping that we could be friends too."

"If this is some ruse to see how the oddballs work…"

"NO! Why can't you trust me?"

She thought for a moment. Maybe, she gave him a chance…if he harmed even a hair or a feeling on Maddie or Chip…she beat the crap out of him.

"I suppose…I could give you a chance. What is your favorite band?"

"Stone Temple Pilots."

"It is a start."

-MFMFMF-

Carefully, Chip looked through the window to see Xander and V throwing soap flakes at each other. He smiled to himself.

"Well…did it work?" Maddie said.

"Yup…we are going to need more soap flakes…but it was worth it."

"Good."

He held out his hand for high five and Maddie hit his hand in accomplishment.

End of That is Up to Debate

Last Chapter: Three…no….Four Musketeers

A/N: I thank my two reviewers for their reviews. You guys rocks! Anyway…read and review if you wish.


	6. Three…no Four Musketeers

Elements of Their Own: Three…no Four Musketeers

By: M14Mouse

Summary: How did four wildly different people become friends? Well, it all started with a fight and a promise….

Disclaimer: Don't own them…how sad.

"Chicken."

"Egg."

"Chicken."

"Egg."

Vida heard her sister mumbled to Chip. She glanced over at her sister. Damn, she must have jet over from her class quick.

"When did this start up?"

"Xander was telling us what his mom made for breakfast. And somehow or another, they started arguing what came first…the chicken or the egg." Chip said.

"Oh. Well, that is easy."

"Oh?" Xander said as they approached the lunchroom.

"It's pterodactyl, of course," Maddie said.

"Geek," Xander said teasely.

"No…it's called paying attention in Earth Science class," her sister said.

"Why would I pay attention? She is sooo boring, mate," Xander said.

"Please…you're busy pay attention to Lisa Convener's breasts," She added.

"I was not!"

Chip laughed.

"She's right, you know."

"Hey, I thought you were on my side, mate," Xander said.

"I am. But when V is right…she is right." Chip said with a grin.

"How did she know anyway?"

"She kept throwing paper balls at the back of your head when you were staring."

Xander turned toward her in surprise.

"That was you!"

She rolled her eyes.

"No duh."

"Well, look here…it's the geek squad." A voice rang out. She turned around to see Billy with his little gang. Joy. Doesn't this idiot get sick or something?

"Oh, look…it's a flock of chickens." She said.

She heard Chip trying not to laugh behind her.

Billy snarled at her. It kind of remind of her of a pit bull. Scratch that…pit bulls had more sense than this idiot.

"And look, the geek squad has a new member. The Xander-man couldn't handle being hanging with the popular kids," Billy said as he waved his hand toward Xander. She glanced over at him. He shifted uncomfortable on his feet. She sighed…Typical Xander…

"Leave Xander alone," Chip said angrily.

"Aww…one of his geeky friends is standing up for you…How sweet. Now you have a chance to return the popular bunch…how about it?" Billy said.

"No thanks, mate. I like hanging out with my geeky friends," Xander said.

Well…Damn, Xander finally grew a backbone. Good…

"Hello, not a geek here?" She said.

"Chip is enough of a geek to count for both of us."

"YAY!" Chip said with a grin.

"Only you would find that as a positive." She said in amusement.

"Come on, you guys. Let's go eat lunch." Maddie said.

"Lets…I'm staving!" Xander said with a grin.

"Me too!" Chip added.

"You guys are always hungry." Her sister said.

"Because we are growing boys." Chip said.

"Yup!" Xander said.

"Come on….let feed the growing boys!" She said amusedly.

"Hey! We are still here!" Billy groaned angrily.

"Oh…I forgot about you. Go away and take your chickens with you," She said as she waved her hand.

"No one tells me to go away!" Billy said angrily.

"Vida look out!"

-MFMFMF-

"Ouch…."

"You're okay, mate?" Xander said as he looked at Chip in the chair next to him. Chip had his head between his legs.

"I'm okay. I just have a mild concussion. It should pass soon."

He blinked in confusion.

"I'm not going to ask how you know that."

"Chip is a disaster waiting to happen," Vida said as she stoked Chip's back. She had this concern look on her face. He would tease them about that…but right now…not the time.

"How is your eye, Xander?" Maddie said. He looked over at her and smiled at her. He reached up and gently touched his sore eye. That is going to leave a mark. It was better than what could have happened.

"Fine…thanks to you and your book bag." He said.

"Well…I didn't want to get anyone get to hurt."

"But Michael's head." Vida added.

"I just want to get him off of Xander." Maddie said.

"You did a good job of that," He said.

He heard the door open and closed. He looked around to see Mrs. Hill standing in front of them.

"Well, care to explain what happened?" Mrs. Hill said.

"It was Billy's fault. He is the one who started it. He wouldn't leave us alone!" Chip said as he shot up his head from his lap. Chip winced slightly before he lie his head back down. He patted his friend's shoulder.

"Yes…they were messing with Xander." Madison said.

"Xander Bly….why would you be with you three?" Mrs. Hill said in confusion.

"Well, duh, Xander is our friend," Vida said.

"Yup….No one hurts one of us!" Chip said as he lifted his head up.

A knot formed in his chest and he couldn't help but smile.

Friend.

It was hard to establish himself here. So many of people here push him aside…made fun of him but them….they didn't.

They didn't care that his accent was funny…or he wasn't the most popular.

They didn't care…they like him for him.

"Mr. Bly?" Mrs. Hill said.

"Yes?" He said as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Do you have anything add?" Mrs. Hill said.

He looked around at Chip, V, and Maddie.

"They got it right, mate." He said.

-MFMF-

"Come on, Maddie…we have to go!" Vida said as she dragged her out of the window.

"But…but…what if we got caught?" She said as she followed her sister down the ladder.

"Please…we are already grounded…It is safe to say we just get more jail time. Beside, we promised to meet the guys at the tree." Vida said with a shrug.

She sighed….She hated it when her sister dragged her into stuff. But her sis was right. They promised Xander and Chip to meet them at the tree. A suspension from school and being stuck in the house had made her and her sister a little….crazy.

"Alright…but not too long!" She said.

"Fine…Fine.."

Lucky for them, the park is really close to their house. Nearly in the middle of the park was this huge oak tree where they would hang out after school sometimes. Chip lived farer away from the park than they did. But Xander said he had a plan to get Chip to the park since he lived outside of town. A Plan Xander he called it. She was almost afraid to ask what a Plan Xander was.

"There they are!" Vida shouted as she spotted the guys on a tree branch. They rushed to the tree and climbed the branches. Once they reached the branch, Vida took a seat next to Chip and she took next to Xander.

"So…how has everyone week been? Boring like mine?" Xander said.

"Homework…and staring at the tv. If I never see a soap opera again…I can die a happy woman."

"The same….expect mom took my camera away. I was left with editing my videos. It was videos that I already edited too," She added.

"Well…my week was fun. I got to help my uncle on the farm…and help my mom in the kitchen. We made cookies." Chip said happily.

"Lucky." She said.

"Did you even get punished?" Vida said.

"Not really…Mom didn't let me watch cartoons…but that is okay. I played outside," Chip said thoughtfully.

A comfortable silence full the air around them. She looked up at the stars. A thought popped into her head.

"You know…sometimes…I can't believe the four of us are friends." She said.

"Mrs. Hill probably thought the same thing." Xander said.

"But that isn't a bad thing," She said thoughtfully.

"Nope…because I think it's the best thing ever." Chip said.

"Oh?"

-MFMF-

"Yup….I mean….V doesn't like comics books or anything but that is okay. She taught me all about music and we go on awesome adventures. One time…we saw a centaur in my backyard," He said happily.

"I still think it was a horse." Vida added.

"Even you said it was pretty big for a horse." He said.

Vida laughed softly.

"And me and Maddie have the same interest in books…We like totally different books then we started switching book. I mean…I never thought I would like Jane Eyre." He said.

"Or I would like the Dragons of Pern Series," Madison said with a grin.

"Jane Eyre…you got to be joking me. You like that book!"

"It is a good book!" He and Madison said at the same time.

"Geeks…both of you," Xamder said.

"And Xander introduced me to Spaceballs…and I introduced him to James Bond."

"Oh, my…It was you!" Vida said as she pointed at Xander.

"Spaceballs is a great movie." Xander said defensively.

"Geeks…both of you," Maddie said amusedly.

"HEY!" Xander said.

"But….Xander and Vida have the same taste in music and love to argue about stuff. Maddie and Xander love to talk about movies….and of course, Maddie and V are sisters…soo…that makes them friends by default." He said.

Vida and Maddie glanced at each other and laughed.

"But that is okay…that makes us best friends forever, right?" He said as he looked at his friends.

"Yup." Maddie said.

"I don't know…Ouch…Maddie…Fine…I guess you guys are stick with me," Xander said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Curse is on us." Vida said.

"I'm not bad!"

"Matter of opinion."

He laughed softly as he watched his friends argue back and fore.

He wouldn't change this for the world.

The End.

A/N: Damn it…it is over. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. I want to thank for my reviewers for the kind reviews. ^___^ You guys rock my socks. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
